


Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop

by Frost_Iron



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/Frost_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki escapes from Asgard to find himself in New York City. In order to shield his identity from the world he transforms into a female where he then goes to a Coffee Shop in Manhattan and finds himself in the company of someone rather familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if the formatting reads a bit more like a RP than I would like! I will take any suggestions you guys throw at me. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title of the Fic taken from "Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg

It was an improbably frigid November day when one Tony Stark entered into a small café on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Observing his surroundings he stepped up to the counter and ordered a small hot coffee, black and took a seat near the window to people watch. It was unusual for him to step foot in a place that was not serving alcohol, or hosting a plethora of beautiful young women ready to throw themselves at him, however something had drawn him in on this day and he had yet to figure out exactly what that was.

As he sipped on his coffee something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Across the café sipping on an herbal tea was a raven haired, fair skinned beauty. Tony sucked in a breath as he watched her drink gracefully from her cup as she read from a novel.  This mysterious woman was without a doubt one of the most breath taking creatures he had yet to run into, and in his time as a playboy, Tony Stark had had his fair share of women.

However it was not simply her looks that drew Tony in for further inspection, it was the way she held herself, seemingly exuding self confidence that intrigued him to go and speak with her. He picked up his coffee and threw on a million dollar grin; trademark Tony Stark confidence flowing off of him in droves as he sauntered across the open café to where she sat. He eased himself down into the seat across from her and smirked, “Hello gorgeous,” he breathed out, a look on his face only to be described as amused. He took a sip from his coffee and added, “Tony Stark, and you are?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Escaping from the prison in Asgard had been rather simple for Loki as he had managed to convince his absolute moronic oaf of a “brother” that he would be of no harm to anyone if the cuffs restraining his magic were removed. Once he had been safely inside his cell he threw a displeased façade on for Thor as he sat down on the small bed in the dark dungeon. As soon as Thor was a good distance away from his cell he allowed himself a small evil laugh and a smirk. “Really Brother, you make things far too easy for me,” he whispered happily to himself.

Loki stood once more and stretched as he felt the magic crackle in his spine, enjoying the feeling of what was soon to be his freedom from this hellish place. He held his hands up in the darkness and watched eyes wide with amusement as a soft green glow emanated from them. With a flick of his wrist he was gone from the cell, however he had not anticipated the outcome of using such a large amount of his magic in the short period of time after regaining it.

That was how Loki wound up face first in a puddle, in a small alleyway in New York City. It was not the ideal place for a God who had only months ago attempted to bring the city to their knees, however he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay in Manhattan appearing the way he looked now, there were chances he would be recognized by civilians, and Odin forbid he should run into one of Thor’s fellow misfits. Loki could feel that he hadn’t much magic left flowing through his body at the moment, he would need time to rest and recover to full strength and so it appeared he would be stuck in this Midgardian city for some time.

Thankfully he had a bit of his magic that was still kicking around in his body and he was able to perform a rather simple shape shifting spell. He ran his hands slowly over his hair and face first, transforming it into a woman of rare beauty, one with long raven tresses, vivid green eyes, a face that looked as though it was made of fine porcelain, and lips red like blood. Next he ran his hands down the length of his body, the sharp angles and lines of his male form melting away into soft curves and the features of a supple female body. One last wave of his hands and the metal and leather armor that he had previously been clothed in transformed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a green blousy top and a pair of pumps. He stood rather pleased with himself as he walked out of the alley and down the busy Manhattan street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“…and you are?” Loki snapped out of the trance that the book he had been reading had placed him in and looked up. A smirk appeared on his or rather her face as Loki’s piercing green eyes stared into the rich chocolate brown ones of none other than Anthony Stark.

“I am…not interested,” she quipped, lifting her tea and novel as she stood up from the table. Loki knew exactly what she was doing as she walked away from Tony. She didn’t have to glance back to know that Tony would follow her. He would undoubtedly be unable to accept that the playboy side of him was so easily turned down.

For a moment, Tony stared at the woman incredulously before standing up from the table as well and following the mysterious woman out of the café. He lingered behind a bit, admiring the view rather shamelessly before calling out after her; “You did hear me say that I’m Tony Stark, right?!” he bellowed, earning a few stares from passersby on the sidewalk.

Loki smirked to herself and kept walking, rounding a corner and stopping abruptly, turning to face where she knew Stark would be emerging soon.  She waited and crossed her arms as she finally saw the man round the corner, looking a bit distressed and out of breath. Loki raised an eyebrow at the man’s state and allowed herself a small laugh as Stark ran literally right into her. Loki wobbled on the heels, unused to walking in them and fell over with a small “Oof!” onto the ground, bringing Tony down with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Tony asked her as he stood up, holding out a hand to help the woman up. As he helped her to stand, he observed her curiously. There was something so familiar about the beautiful creature that stood before him and he could not place exactly what it was but he felt as though he had met this woman before. Suddenly a pit formed in his stomach, one filled with dread and he cringed as he opened his mouth; “Did I sleep with you and never call? Is that why you’re ignoring me?” he asked.

Loki allowed him to aid her in getting to her feet, which she would have normally refused had she not been wearing a pair of precariously high heels which made it difficult to be doing things on her own.  Once she was upon her feet again she looked upon his face curiously, he seemed to feel regret for a mistake that he had not made which was mildly amusing to her as she believed him to be completely devoid of morals, at least when it came to how he treated his sexual partners. Loki tilted her head to the side as she spoke to him, her voice sounding strange to her own ears as she was unused to the high pitch of this female form; “Oh please Stark, do you truly believe that a woman of my caliber would be as moronic to fall for your garish charms?” she questioned, eyes piercing his.

Tony was taken aback a bit first by the sultry sound of the almost English sounding accent followed by an odd phrasing of words that made him consider the identity of the mystery woman. He had been almost sure based upon her eyes alone that it was someone he knew but he was still having trouble placing it. Never one to miss a beat in a conversation Tony quickly quipped back at her, “Well how about we change that gorgeous?” he asked as he threw her a trademark smirk. He wasn’t about to let this magnificent example of beauty out of his sight yet, not until he had a chance to take her apart and put her back together, both literally and figuratively. He was captivated by her aura and he needed to get her agree to see him again, though it seemed as though he may have a larger task on his hands than he had originally planned for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki had barely been listening as Stark rambled on and on about how he would no doubt enjoy taking her home and throwing her between his sheet. Instead she had been focused solely upon the glowing that was being emitted from within the man’s chest. Of course she had noticed this once before when she had been in his gaudy tower many months ago, but she had not had the proper amount of time to truly examine the very device that she knew was integral to Stark’s life. Perhaps she could get a better look at this if she went along with Stark’s plan to bed her.

Her head snapped back up to attention as Stark finished speaking and she offered him a much warmer smile than the ones she had been giving to him prior to this realization that this small device would be at her fingertips if she gave in to him. “I do suppose I could offer you a chance to _thrill_ me Mr. Stark, what do you have in mind?” she purred seductively, moving a bit closer to him as she spoke.

Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the curb where Happy was waiting with his car, “I have a little place just up the street if you’d care to join me for a drink,” he grinned, pointing to the eyesore now named Avengers Tower that was in the middle of New York City. This may have been one of many times during this day that Loki was thankful she was disguised as a female, for walking into the Tower where no doubt at least a few of the “Avengers” were residing would be wandering around. The last thing Loki needed at that moment was to be taken into custody by SHIELD; first there would be some much desired time spent with the device in Stark’s chest.

“Sounds divine,” she breathed, allowing him to lead her to the car that he had waiting. The car ride was short and lasted in relative silence, Stark flashing Loki a devious looking grin every chance he had as he looked her over as though he were a hungry dog and she was a piece of meat. It was slightly disturbing but she brushed it off as part of the man that he was rumored to be.

She couldn’t stop herself from marveling at the sight of Avengers Tower up close, as they walked in and stepped into the elevator she felt a feeling akin to nervousness flutter in her stomach, something truly unusual for her and she did not appreciate it one bit. If she was feeling anything for this man, her plans of acquiring a close look at the device in his chest may be hindered and she would have none of that.

If Tony noticed the slight change in the mood between them he said nothing as he led Loki into the very room in which she had been defeated no more than a month prior. She hid a small grimace as she stared at the spot where earlier there had been a hole in the shape of his body; well now at the very least she would be getting that drink she was offered all those days ago. She stepped gingerly around the area of her “smashing” and walked over to the bar that Tony was standing behind.

“Suppose you heard about that huh?” Tony asked nodding to the part of the room that had been previously used for the giant beast’s tantrum.

Loki bit her lip to keep from saying something that would give her away and settled for a polite smile and nodding of her head. She swallowed back the slight bundle of nerves that seemed to be forming and reached for the drink that Tony had poured for her.

“So Mr.Stark-,” she started before she was cut off.

“Tony, please. Mr. Stark was my father, someone I’d really rather not be associated with,” he said calmly, urging her to finish her sentence.

Loki rolled her eyes in a slight annoyance, she was constantly being interrupted and it was quickly becoming a nuisance.

“So, _Anthony_ , I was going to inquire as to if you would prefer to take these drinks somewhere a bit more _comfortable_ ,” she asked quirking an eyebrow as she looked over towards the rather plush looking sofa.

It appeared that Tony needed no further encouraging as he enthusiastically pulled Loki over to the sofa, leaving behind their drinks, forgotten upon the bar. He took a seat and pulled Loki down on top of him, straddling his hips as he ran his hands lightly along the smooth lines and curves of her body.

Despite herself a small moan escaped her lips, however brief before her lips were captured by his in a kiss that was filled with more passion and heat than she had been expecting. It was not as though she did not find him attractive, for a mortal he was rather fit and his intelligence and wit impressed her as well. However, she was here for one thing and that was to acquire a missing piece of information that could be beneficial to her future here upon Midgard.

Knowing that she had to please him to get closer she leaned into the kiss, allowing him to part her lips with his tongue, allowing him access to her mouth. Tony ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth, exploring it and was surprised that she tasted faintly like fresh fallen snow behind the taste of the liquor. The taste of her mouth was intoxicating to him and he struggled against his pants, trying to gain friction.

Loki noticed this quickly and moved her mouth away from his, grinning as she took in the disappointed look upon his face. She made amends for that by pulling her top up over her head and releasing the tight corset she had had on under that, leaving her chest exposed to him. Based on the look that graced his face, she had made the right decision by pushing this along.

She shivered a bit as his cold hands ran gently along the sensitive skin of her breasts, and she moaned loudly when he leaned in to take one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth. Loki arched her back, pushing against his mouth as Tony’s teeth grazed her nipple lightly at first and a bit harder the second time around. If she was going to have to do this for the sake of his arc reactor, she could at least enjoy herself during the activity, she thought to herself as she opened her eyes to study his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony had sat wide eyed and full of desire when she took off her top; she was without a doubt one of the most perfect specimens of a woman that he had ever had the pleasure of being with. He watched as the silky green blouse slid off of her shoulders revealing the tight corset underneath that when released, gave way to beautiful milky skin, pale and begging to be marked by Tony. He took a breath and shifted his hips under her slightly, allowing her to feel the presence of his now fully hardened erection. Before long his mouth was on her skin, making marks that were sure to be there in the morning.

As Loki moaned beneath his touch, he found himself wanting more, desiring to hear more of those small noises escaping her lips that were sending little jolts straight down to his groin. He had an overwhelming urge to simply take her right there, his impatience was slowly winning over his want to make this last.

Loki seemed to have noticed that he was feeling this way and so very slowly, making sure she grazed the bulge in his pants, she slid to the floor beneath his knees. It was unsavory for a God to be kneeling to a mortal, but she lacked the patience to do more than this and wanted to achieve her goal quickly of being able to get a closer look of the device in the man’s chest. However if she was about to do this, she could at least torture the wanting mortal who was at the mercy of her touch.

Tony watched her move gracefully as she unbuckled his belt and dragged his jeans off; he let out a small hiss as they dragged over his stiff erection, giving him the friction he craved but not nearly enough to be satisfied. He dug his hands into the cushions of the couch as she massaged the insides of his thighs and let her mouth ghost over his now throbbing length in a teasing manner. Tony could tell by the mischievous look in her eyes he was in for a great time, but there was something more to this than there normally was with all of his previous conquests; something that made both his actual heart and his arc reactor flutter a bit with anticipation of what could come from this. It made him nervous, commitment was not one of his strengths however he pushed it out of his mind until later, for now he wanted to focus on the nearly perfect woman in front of him.

 “Fuck!” he gasped as he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the warm wet heat of her mouth envelop him entirely and he nearly lost it right there. He let his head drop against the back of the couch as he mouth worked magic on him.

Loki glanced up at him through her eyelashes and smirked around him, seeing the effect she was having on him. This was going to be beneficial to her later when she made a move to get what she wanted, he would be far too tired to put up a struggle as she ripped the device from his chest.

Loki put everything she had into this blowjob, making sure that she gave Tony every bit of pleasure that she could and all the while she told herself it meant nothing; that it was only to further her in her next attempt to take this realm for herself. She moved tantalizingly slow up and down on his shaft, making sure to hollow out her cheeks at the right moments to create suction. She paid special attention to the sensitive head of his throbbing length, her tongue darting out in between her kiss swollen lips to gather the few drops of precum that gathered there.

Tony let out a few low guttural moans as he managed to keep his eyes open and half lidded to stare at the vision of passion in between his legs. He was reaching the edge of his orgasm and he could feel it building deep in his stomach, a fiery feeling that spread through his body, igniting his skin with incredible pleasure. She still had her mouth on him working at him as though he was a popsicle and he knew he was a few more small moves away from letting go inside of her mouth. She must have sensed this and he gasped as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat as she took him in fully.

“Fuck! Yes…so close!” he moaned loudly, grasping at her hair. It was not a forceful motion, but rather one to hold her mouth still in place as he felt his body tense up under her.

Tony felt her hollowing out her cheeks and sucking him down fully as he came hard down her throat. He watched her as she swallowed down nearly everything he gave her and soon after she pulled off of him with an obscene pop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki smirked up at him as she wiped a drop of his come from the corner of her mouth with her tongue, giving a slightly over exaggerated moan as she tasted him. She watched his head slowly fall to rest on the back of the couch, having have exhausted him from the rush of an orgasm wash over him.

This was her perfect opportunity to get what she had come for now that he was sleeping peacefully, fully vulnerable to her.  Not one to waste any time she quietly stood from her knees and hovered over his chest, mesmerized by the glowing piece of metal that hummed softly in the quiet of the room.

“Tony? Look Fury wants us down at SHIELD in less than a hou-…Oh my goodness ma’am I am so sorry,” a voice called from over in the corner of the living room.  

Loki, startled looked over to where the very blonde and very innocent looking Captain America was standing, covering his eyes to prevent further embarrassment. In all of the excitement she had not noticed that her magic had given out on her, leaving her standing there back in her natural male form. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry that this took me longer than I thought but some real life stuff got in the way. Notes at the end of the chapter and as always comments are appreciated!

Things flashed by in a chaotic blur of stars and stripes, red and gold until Loki found himself pinned down on the floor by both Captain America and Iron Man. He struggled against them but it was of no use, he had expended all of his magic upon keeping the façade of being a woman.

“Remove yourselves from me your foolish mortals!” Loki screamed as he glared intently at the two men pinning him down.

Loki, given that he was now out of magic from the spell he had used to make himself into a female, couldn’t simply teleport away from this situation and he found himself at the mercy of two people he was sure would rather see him dead.

He felt some of the weight lifted off of his chest and watched as Tony got up and wandered off, coming back with a pair of handcuffs that he had gotten from who knows where and he watched as Steve gave Tony a questioning look about their origin but said nothing. Tony was the first one to speak once they had successfully gotten Loki cuffed and seated on the couch.

“So I’m going to go ahead and assume that Goldilocks doesn’t know you’re here unless he sent you to kill me, in which case we have bigger problems then a fallen God come to steal things that don’t belong to him.” Tony arched an eyebrow at Loki, cautiously watching him.

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed at the display of power before him, it was unnecessary given his current weak state but there was no need to let them know that. Instead he simply laughed in the faces of the two confused men.

“Do you truly believe that the moronic oaf you call a team mate would have sent me to kill you? He barely had the brain cells to comprehend that giving my magic back was a poor decision.” Loki rested his head on the back of the couch as he awaited his fate.

“Tony…could I speak with you for a moment please?” Loki heard Steve ask Tony and then watched, interested as they moved a few feet away to have a discussion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony grimaced as he was pulled away from Loki, knowing he was about to be reprimanded for this even though he had no idea that it had been Loki the entire time.

“Stark are you insane? Tell me that you didn’t know you were bringing a psychopath into the Tower!” Steve crossed his arms, making a face along with it that never failed to annoy Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes and frowned at Steve. He was about to say that there was no way he would ever invite Loki back to the Tower, but as he looked over at the gorgeous specimen sitting over on his couch he wasn’t so sure he would have turned him away.

“Of course not! Come on Capsicle, you know me better than that right?” he offered a small smile and a shrug to Steve.

Tony watched as Steve sighed and nodded, buying his story. Tony had a few ideas up his sleeve and he couldn’t use any of them with the super soldier still in the Tower.

“Look Cap, go and get Fury and the rest of the team, see if you can locate Point Break and let them know about this situation, I’ll stay here and babysit the fallen demigod.”

Steve looked as though he was about to say no for a moment but reconsidered as they both noticed just how exhausted Loki looked.

“Fine, stay in the suit and make sure he doesn’t go anywhere…and Tony for the love of God, behave.”

With that Steve left to go and locate the rest of the Avengers, leaving Tony and Loki alone in the room again. Tony stared over at Loki, studying him and deciding that perhaps he was owed a chance to explain himself.

“So Reindeer Games, have anything to say for yourself before your big brother arrives to haul you off again?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first words out of Loki’s mouth were predictably that Thor was not his Brother and that should Tony call him that again he would have no qualms about throwing the man out of a window once more. However Loki truly didn’t know what to say in this situation, he hadn’t planned on being caught and now that he had he wasn’t so sure that continuing to be the villain was such a good plan. Well…not out in the open anyways, what he did behind the backs of others was another story.

“I was simply attempting to discover exactly what that device inside of your chest does, I was curious. Using my body to gain this information seemed to be the simplest course of action given your reputation,” he said smirking.

Loki had an idea suddenly that may aid him in convincing Tony that he was there for purely innocent intentions. He knew that he was attractive in any form and that it wouldn’t be difficult to get Tony to bend to his every request if he was offering something to appease Tony’s carnal desires.

“You know Stark…I am rather at a disadvantage with my wrists bound as such, perhaps I could offer you a bit of reassurance that I am here only to please you…” Loki trailed off quirking an eyebrow at the other and biting his lip a bit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony was thankful he had the mask of the suit hiding his expression as Loki offered himself up to him. There was no denying that he would gladly take the God if that was what the other wanted, because the way that Loki bit at his lip set Tony off. He felt like he was burning up inside the suit and he wanted to rip it off and claim Loki as his own. The more he thought about it, the less and less he considered it to be a bad idea; after all he was Tony Stark and he does as he damn well pleases.

Seeing Loki offering himself up, bound and willing was enough to force him into giving in to his deepest and darkest desires. He pressed a button on the inside of the suit and watched as it disassembled and fit back into the case.

“Stand up and lean against the door,” he said, voice dark and dripping with lust. Tony motioned to the door that was behind Loki that had a hook that he normally used to hang coats on that was now empty and would be perfect for this.

He watched as Loki stood with all of the grace of the Prince that he once was and walked over to the door, leaning against it as Tony had instructed. Loki was gorgeous and he knew it, he knew exactly what this was doing to Tony and that attitude was another part of Loki that had caught his attention early on during the battle for Midgard.

“Good now put your arms above your head.”

Tony waited until Loki had done this as well and then he reached up and hooked the handcuffs on the hook behind Loki’s head, keeping him firmly in place. It was nearly intoxicating knowing how much power he had over a God and he intended to drag out every moment of this while he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki knew that now that he had been discovered by the Avengers, he would be taken once more to the place that Thor insisted upon calling his home, though it was clear in Loki’s mind that he had no home. Since he knew at this point that there was no hope for him, he decided that at least having a bit of fun with the Iron Man would do for a going away present of sorts.

His hands were firmly secured in the handcuffs and the cuffs were now hanging on the coat hook above him, stretching Loki’s torso out a bit as he stood there, making the pants on his hips hang dangerously low.

He watched, eyes wide as Tony moved towards him and ripped open Loki’s shirt with his hands. The move sent buttons flying across the room and he groaned lightly at the power that was being displayed before him.

“I hope you know Loki that I’m going to enjoy making you squirm and I fully intend to drag this out until you beg me.” Tony’s eyes were dark with lust and a hint of mischief when he spoke. He ran his hands over Loki’s chest, feeling the firm muscle that was hidden under the expanse of milky white skin, begging to be marked.

Loki shivered against his touch, Stark’s hands were warm and Loki’s skin was colder than usual. He groaned when he heard the words that came from Stark’s mouth, he didn’t want to take this slow but at this point he was fully at the other’s mercy and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Oh you have every intention to make this painful for me…well I am here for you to do as you please,” he said smirking.

The more he thought about it however, he wasn’t sure he really wanted to do anything about it, he was burning with desire for more and he knew that Tony had every intention to make him beg for more.

Loki looked at Stark with curiosity as the man moved in to his personal space, so close that their noses were very nearly touching. Slowly, almost painfully so Loki’s lips were claimed by Stark’s in a kiss that was deep and passionate. Loki moaned into the kiss as their tongues clashed together in a battle for dominance, it was the type that he knew would leave him wanting more. This was confirmed when Stark pulled away too soon and Loki whimpered. The rough hands of the engineer were once again upon his body, running lightly over his hips and grazing his groin.

Every touch of hands to Loki’s skin made him feel like he was on fire and he could feel that the blood was quickly draining from his head to move somewhere lower on his body. The man before him was enjoying torturing him and he knew that this was going to be a long night that he had before him. He groaned as he felt the pants that were already a bit snug on his body, become tighter as he became more aroused by the situation. He craved for more and he knew it would be a while before he got anything from Stark. Loki shot a pleading look at the other as he struggled against his pants, attempting to gain any form of friction that he could.

“Please, I…I will do anything you ask,” he begged, slightly ashamed that this had been drawn out of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hearing the fallen God beg for any little touch from Tony was driving him mad with the desire for more; each tiny whimper and moan that escaped Loki’s lips pushed him deeper into his own arousal.

“You are mine to do with as I please Loki, beg all you want. Until I decide, you get what I give you.”

Having said that, Tony was incredibly turned on by this situation and he knew that he wouldn’t be as patient as he wanted to be because he desired the God as much as it appeared the God desired him.

His patience had worn a bit thinner now as he palmed Loki’s erection through his pants. The other man was hard probably painfully so but Tony didn’t much care about his comfort right now. Tony tugged at the edges of Loki’s pants, dragging them down slowly over his hips and across the rather large bulge that was there. 

Every noise that Loki made, the small whimpers and moans, sent a jolt straight to his cock. He wanted the God more than he was letting on.

Slowly, painfully so, Tony got to his knees before the God. Looking up he could see the slight smirk on Loki’s face and a glint in his eyes, letting Tony know that he was enjoying this. He could tell that Loki was about to make a snarky comment so before he could give the God a moment to think, Tony took his cock fully in his mouth.

Tony did his best not to moan around Loki as he bobbed his head up and down. It was difficult because so much of Tony wanted this; had wanted this since they first met. Tony shook the thoughts out of his head and continued working, giving Loki pleasure while remaining in control. He curled his tongue around the head of Loki’s cock, tasting the small amount of precum that had gathered there. 

After a moment Tony pulled off of Loki, a smirk plastered on his face as the God whimpered softly now that the warm heat of Tony’s mouth was no longer on him. Tony was straining against his own pants as he looked upon Loki. He was gorgeous like this, not that Tony would ever tell him that, but the thought of getting to be with him in any way he liked had him feeling light headed and needing more.

“I want to fuck you now,” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear, biting down softly on his earlobe before pulling away. Tony could feel a shiver pass through Loki’s body as he did and it pleased him to know he could make a God weak at the knees with his words alone.

Tony walked away from Loki for a moment, venturing into the bedroom to gather a small bottle of lube. He poured some of it onto his hands, massaging it into his hands to warm it up a bit. Then he stepped forward and reached behind Loki, running his fingers lightly over his entrance before carefully pressing one finger inside of the other man. He heard Loki moan lightly above him, letting him know he was fine to proceed, so he pressed in a second finger, scissoring slightly to stretch him a bit more. Slowly he added a third finger, crooking it slightly to reach for Loki’s prostate. Tony heard a whimper come from Loki’s mouth and the God bucked his hips to meet Tony’s fingers. With a smirk on his face Tony removed his fingers from Loki and met his eyes.

“If you want something Loki, you’re going to have to beg for it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki flushed when Tony told him to beg him but he was so hard and he needed his release so badly that it took him only a few moments to consider it before he was pleading with Tony.

“P-Please Anthony…I need you to f-fuck me.” Loki whimpered and blushed a small bit when he spoke but he knew that it was exactly what Tony was looking for based upon his reaction.

Tony nodded and poured more lube on his hand and returned his attention to Loki’s entrance. Tony placed both hands on Loki’s hips then, shifted a bit and lifted Loki’s legs to wrap them around his waist. Tony grunted as he started to shove his cock into the other man. Tony moved slowly at first, allowing Loki time to adjust to the feeling of being filled with him before he started moving, thrusting his hips and bucking into the man above him.

Tony was driving his cock hard into Loki, hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust until he had reduced Loki to a whimpering, shaking mess that still despite that looked incredibly beautiful.

“Fuck! Yes!” Tony shouted as he felt his orgasm hit him. Tony gripped Loki’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he came deep within the other man. Tony was just starting to come down from the high of his orgasm and he noticed that Loki was still hard; he still needed his own release.

With a smirk Tony wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock and pumped up and down a few times until he could feel Loki’s orgasm building within him as he started to go rigid above Tony. He squeezed the base of Loki’s cock and patted Loki’s cheek with the other hand to get his attention.

“You don’t get to come until I hear you beg for it Loki.”

Loki whined and attempted to thrust up into Tony’s hand but he was already so weak that it got him nowhere and he knew he was going to have to give in to Tony if he intended to have his own climax.

“I want to come Anthony, please I need it,” he moaned and writhed against the wall as he pleaded.

“Such an obedient God you are Loki. You’re lucky I’m feeling nice today.” Tony grinned and loosened his grip on Loki’s cock.

Slowly Tony started to stroke him again, twisting his wrist on every upward movement and watching Loki squirm beneath his touch. Tony knew that Loki was close, he could feel the God’s body start to tense up under his fingers and it was only moments later that Loki was crying out and spilling his seed over Tony’s fist and his own stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki’s arms were sore now that Tony had allowed him to remove them from the hook on the door. In addition to the physical pain and weakness that he was feeling, he had a strange emotion that he could feel fluttering around inside of his chest.

He would be loathe to admit it, but he knew that inside he was slowly falling for the mortal. This would mean for him nothing but torturous pain and endless suffering, knowing that he could never be with him. It seemed foolish to Loki and inside he was raging against it, hating himself for even considering developing feelings for the Man of Iron.

Loki avoided eye contact with Tony as the two of them moved to take a shower, silently and without touching one another. He secretly wondered if Tony could ever feel anything for him in return but after a quick mental checking of all that Loki had done he knew deep in his heart that it would never be. 

After they were both showered and redressed, Tony had Loki handcuffed again and seated on the couch to wait for Steve to return. Loki sat there silently, unmoving and continuing to avoid looking at Tony. It had been a mistake coming here in the first place, he knew that now because he had allowed himself to become compromised by the pathetic human sentiment known as love. 

Loki could feel Tony’s eyes on him and he wondered if he should attempt to say something but every time he opened his mouth to speak no words would form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony glanced over to the God who was sitting on the couch remaining silent which was unusual for him, he half expected Loki to be taunting him about having given in and had sex with him. The silence was making him uncomfortable because it left him with his own thoughts and the one at the front of his mind was Pepper. 

How would she react if she knew what had just happened? Their relationship had been bumpy since he had almost died closing the portal but none the less he was still technically with her and he knew that if she found out he had cheated on her with no less than the God of Mischief himself.

There was another problem beyond Pepper and that was that as he looked at Loki, he no longer harbored any of the hatred he had once felt towards him. He looked forlorn and he could tell that the God had withdrawn within himself, perhaps he was feeling just as guilty as Tony was about this…or was it that he was feeling something more for Tony just as Tony was for him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As if on cue the rest of the team barged into Tony’s penthouse ruining any thoughts that Tony had of Loki and talking with him about this. He grimaced as he watched Thor nearly run everybody over in his efforts to get to Loki first.

“Brother! How could you betray my trust like this once more?” Thor’s voice thundered through the room as everyone else wisely remained quiet.

It seemed like hours before Loki actually spoke and when he did, the voice was that of someone defeated, someone a mere shadow of the confident God he had met all those months ago. Had Tony sleeping with Loki truly harmed the God so much that he was unable to speak?

“I am in no mood to fight with you Thor, just do with me as you see fit,” he said a near whisper escaping his mouth. This Loki was different than the one that had been in the Coffee Shop, this was a Loki resigned to his fate, knowing he was likely going to his death.

Tony watched as Thor hoisted Loki up to his feet and dragged him out of the penthouse, he would never admit how it hurt his heart to watch him go, knowing he would never see him again.

As soon as they were gone Tony turned to Steve, hoping that he could get some answers out of him.

“What are they going to do with him now Cap?” Tony asked hearing Steve sigh next to him as he asked.

“Thor is bringing him back to Asgard, God only knows what waits for him there,” Steve spoke quietly but his voice was firm.

Tony stormed off to his lab and for the first night in months drank himself into a stupor before promptly passing out on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Months passed by slowly for Tony without any word of what had happened to Loki and he had eventually proposed to Pepper out of the sheer necessity of having someone to take his mind off of the one he truly wanted.

Now it was the week before his wedding and he was being called into SHIELD because Fury had some meeting that was mandatory and Pepper was forcing him into attending. He had whined initially but decided that if he did go he might be able to corner Thor and force out some information about how Loki was doing.

The mood seemed dismal when he walked into the conference room and he noted that Thor looked to be in a particularly pissy mood and Tony made a note not to bother him about Loki today.

“Why the long face Hammer Time?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow at Thor as he plopped down into the chair next to Steve.

“Not now Tony,” Steve warned using the voice that was pure Captain America.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, “What is it then? Did Earth run out of pop tarts for you to hoard?”

“My brother has been taken by the Chitauri,” Thor said, his voice was nearly a whisper.

Out of all of the things that could have come out of Thor’s mouth, that was not the one that Tony was expecting to hear. He felt his heart fall in his chest as he went over the sentence again and again in his head realizing that by now Loki was probably being tortured by those horrible looking aliens that had once invaded their planet.

“We have received word that they are once again on their way to your realm in order to destroy it as revenge for the lives that were lost during the battle,” Thor spoke again, his voice a bit louder this time.

“How long do we have before they arrive?” Tony heard Steve ask.

“According to the data that has been run, I’d say about three days,” whispered Bruce.

Tony stood up from the chair he was sitting in and looked at the entire team, they appeared tired and not ready for another battle against these aliens, not that he was surprised by that fact.

“I think it’s time the Avengers assemble again then,” Tony stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I go back to school in about two weeks so the chapters may be a bit more spread out than I intended originally but I thank you in advance for your patience with me. If you should need to reach me for anything I am generally on tumblr (thebetterodinson). And if you are interested, I wrote a one-shot Steve/Loki fic as well :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry about this not being an actual chapter but I felt the need to update you. My life has taken a turn that I wasn't expecting and with life getting in the way, it's been really hard to sit down and concentrate on writing the next chapter. I have absolutely no idea when I will get to it, or if I will even finish the story. I'm really sorry if I've let any of you down, but there are plenty of other amazing fanfics out there for you to read. I may or may not do some one-shots in the future, those are a bit easier than keeping up with a plot line. 

Thank you for having stuck with me thus far, I appreciate it. 

-Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a cliff-hanger! I should have an update for you by this time next week!


End file.
